All I Need
by 03hermione1992
Summary: Albus comes back to visit Minerva the night he is suspended. Takes place during Chamber of Secrets. Rated M for a lemon, but it's not super explicit.


Author's Note: This is my first ever attempt at writing a lemon, but I tried not to make it too explicit. Please let me know how I did!

Minerva McGonagall looked at the clock on her desk and sighed. It was well past midnight, and she was exhausted. It had been a long and stressful day, and things were only going to get worse. A few hours ago, Hagrid had been taken away to Azkaban on suspicion of reopening the Chamber of Secrets, and Albus had been suspended. Had it really been only a few hours? Countless owls had arrived from the Ministry, the Board of Governors, and frightened parents wondering when the madness would end. Minerva still hadn't finished all of the grading that she needed to do, but decided that she needed to sleep and end this awful day. She was just getting up from her desk when there was a knock on her door. Wondering who would be visiting her at this hour, she opened the door.

Minerva was shocked at first, but quickly regained her composure. "Get in here, quick!" she hissed at Albus Dumbledore. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be suspended!" she exclaimed when the door shut.

"Nice to see you, too," he said.

Minerva's features softened, and she couldn't help but smile. She was very happy to see him, especially since he was not able to say goodbye before he left. "I'm sorry. I was just afraid that someone would see you," she said.

"Give me some credit, my dear. Do you think I would be so careless?" he asked with a smile. She was about to reply, but he cut her off. "I know you were just concerned about me."

Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Minerva rested her head against Albus' chest and listened to his heartbeat. She wondered when they would be able to hold each other like this again, and without warning, she began to cry. The stress from the day, and her worries about what would happen to the school and the students was catching up to her, and the thought of having to deal with it without the comfort of Albus' embrace was too much. Albus knew that she was crying and began to gently rub her back.

"What am I going to do? How will I deal with all of this myself?" she asked him.

"You will be fine. You are a strong woman, Minerva, and I would not have made you my Deputy if I didn't think you could handle the responsibility."

Minerva pulled her head away from his chest and smiled at him. Somehow he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. She pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him hungrily. Right now, they were the only two people in the world, and he was all that she needed. They only broke the kiss because neither one could breathe. Minerva's hands were entwined in Albus' hair, and Albus had his hands on her hip. Minerva and Albus both saw desire shining in the others' eyes. Minerva led him over to the couch by the dying fire, and soon all that separated them was space. Albus closed the space between them, and Minerva relished the feel of his skin on hers. He knew all the right ways to pleasure her, and he loved every whimper and moan that he got out of her.

They increased their pace until Minerva could feel release coming. She tried not to cry out, but couldn't help it; it felt so good to release the stress and tension of the day. A moment later, Albus felt release as well, and they both collapsed back onto the couch, spent but satisfied. For a while, neither one of them spoke; they didn't really need to. Albus planted a line of kisses along Minerva's collarbone as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said softly. "This is all I need. You're all I need."

Albus lifted his head and looked into those beautiful green eyes that he still couldn't resist. "I know, my dear. I wish I didn't have to leave, because you're all I need as well. Soon this mess will be cleared up, and things will be back to normal. We just have to be patient and optimistic."

Minerva gazed into the eyes that she could so easily get lost in. She hoped that he was right, that things would calm down soon. She wasn't sure how long she could go without seeing those blue eyes sparkling at her.

Just as Minerva felt herself drifting off to sleep, Albus kissed her forehead. "I have to go now," he said gently. "I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too," she replied as he walked out the door.

A few weeks later, Minerva sat next to Albus at the end of term feast. The petrified students had been returned to normal, and Hagrid had just arrived back from his short imprisonment in Azkaban. Minerva felt Albus slip his hand into hers briefly. She gave him her warmest smile. Minerva felt happier than she had in a while, because they were no longer in immediate danger. The students were happy and safe, and Albus was once again by her side, and that was all she needed.


End file.
